


A bughead christmas

by Lovelybugheads



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead christmas, Bughead fluff, Fluff, Smut, bughead - Freeform, fluffy fluff, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybugheads/pseuds/Lovelybugheads
Summary: A bughead Christmas at the Cooper's beach house. Beware of the fluff :)





	A bughead christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous for this as always! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry if you were expecting more! I had a really hard time concentrating on this. Love you guys :)

Betty and Jughead have been dating for 6 months. This was going to be hair first Christmas together. There was nothing more nerve wracking and exciting for Betty. Jughead never really had anyone to celebrate Christmas with since his mom and sister, Jellybean, left him when he was 7. Jughead only had his alcoholic father who out him through hell to spend Christmas with.  
  
Betty's Christmas was different. Every year, Betty and her family went down to Hawaii to their huge beach house they owned. Betty usually went alone and her mother always nagged about how she wanted grandchildren and how Betty was going to die alone at her rate. Betty tried getting out of going down to Hawaii but her mother would not allow it. Betty figured it was because it was always a great time for her mother to comment about her weight.  
  
It wasn't until the night before Jughead and Betty were going to fly out to Hawaii that reality hit Betty.  
  
"You know, babe, we don't have to go." Betty look at Jughead while she was folding clothes and packing the suitcases.  
  
Jughead raised his eyebrows and look at her. "Come on, Betts, just think of it as a free vacation! Your parents are paying for the plane ticket."  
  
"I know, I know. I just hage going over there. The whole time my mother is always on my ass about everything and it's exhausting." She sighed and stopped folding clothes.  
  
Jughead came over and sat down by her on the floor. "Maybe this year will be easier noe yhat you have someone coming with you. I'll be there wirh you the whole time, I doubt your mom will say things in front of me."  
  
Betty scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't met my mother."  
  
Jughead frowned. "Okay missy, that's it. We need to cheer you up. You're being way too negative." He stood up and Betty raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Jug, what the hell are you-"  
  
Jughead cut her off by lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal out of surprise. Jughead ran up the stairs and inti their bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and she bounced a few times before he jumped onto the bed next to her and rolled over so he was hovering over her. He started attacking her neck and cheek with kisses and she giggled.  
  
"Jughead! You dork! Stop it!" Betty was laughing hysterically and if she was going to be completely honest, she didn't want him to stop.  
  
Jughead stopped and smiled down at her. "Will you stop being so negative now?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I'm relieved that you'll be going."  
  
He smiled. "Good." He rolled back onto the bed and extended his arms for her. "Cuddle!" He practically yelled. He was smiling like the big dork he was. He tried wrapping his arm around her but she pushed him away.  
  
"Jug, I can't! I still have shit to pack!" She laughed at him. He was a dork, but he was her dork.  
  
"That can wait! I want to cuddle!" He whined.   
  
She smiled. "Fine. But only for a minute!"  
  
He smiled and opened his arms up and she scooted close to him so they were face to face. "Only for a minute." He whispered.  
  
A minute turned all night when they fell asleep.  
  
  
Betty woke up suddenly and bolted upright. Jughead groaned and pulled her back down. She sighed and closed her eyes, immediatley relaxing against him. She suddenly remembered why she bolted up in the first place and she sat up again.  
  
"Betty... come back here." Jughead blinked a few times, sleep in his voice.  
  
"Jug, we have to get up! We have to finish packing and then get to our flight on time!"  
  
The next 2 hours consisted of them running around the house like crazy people grabbing everything they needed and packing them up. They ended up showering together and it totally didn't end up being a make out session that almost went further but got stopped when they realized they would never leave if they started that.  
  
The plane ride was full of cuddles and laughter. Betty's parents had paid for then to ride first class and neither one of then had a complaint.  
  
Betty was feeling extremely anxious when they pulled up with the rental car to the huge beach house. Betty let out a loud sigh and Jughead looked over to her. He turned the far off and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You've got this." He reassured her.  
  
Betty nodded and they grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed to the front door. Betty raised her fist to knock but the door opened before she could.  
  
"Betty, nice of you to finally arrive." Alice smiled and Jughead already knew this was going to be a long week.  
  
"Nice to see you too, mom." Betty sighed. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jughead." She smiled and raised her hands in front of him.  
  
"So you're finally not alone? When will I get some grandchildren?"  
  
"Mom!" Betty huffed. Jughead chuckled and Betty rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Alice stepped out of the way for them to come on and she called over s guy named Hal, which Jughead assumed was Betty's father. Hal helped Jughead grab the bags and Slice tuned to Betty. "I'm sure you know where your room is." Betty nodded and led the men upstairs.  
  
Betty went to the room and the end of the hallow to the left. She opened the door and Jughead gaped. The room was huge. It had a terrorist facing the ocean and a king sized bed directly in front of the door, rested against the wall. The room had white walls and a wood floor with a white fluffy rug surrounding the bed. There was a huge fireplace on the right side of the room and Jughead could never be happier about that Betty turned around and smiled at him. Hal stopped the bag, hugged Betty and walked away, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Holy shit." Jughead muttered. Betty giggled and stepped toward him so they were an inch away from each other.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"It's fucking amazing. Why the hell don't we come here more often."   
  
Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The plane ticket is a little expensive, and this is my Parent's beach house so we would need their permission."  
  
"I think we can save a little to stop by every once in a while." He closed the space between them by leaning down and kissing her passionately. His hand came up to her cheek and when he licked her lips she happily opened up for his tounge. They pulled apart breathless to the yell of Alice.  
  
"Betty! Polly is Here!" Betty lightened up and Jughead chuckled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall and stairs. She was running and he didn't complain once, the action was pretty fucking adorable. The door opened and a blonde that looked a lot like Betty stepped inside. Two little kids followed close behind.  
  
"Auntie Betty, Auntie Betty!" The two children chanted. Betty squatted down and extended her arms. The two little kids ran at her and fell into her arms.  
  
"Hey guys." She giggled. Jughead couldn't wipe the smile off of his face at the sight of his girlfriend being so incredibly happy. She looked up at him and somehow, her smile got even bigger. "Jughead, these are my godkids, Ally and Thomas." Jughead squatted down next to Betty and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." Jughead smiled.  
  
Thomas looked at him and smiled "You must be Jughead. Auntie Betty talks about you all the time." Jughead grinned at betty and she turned as red as a tomato.  
  
"I love you." Jughead smiled and leaned in for a kiss.   
  
She kissed back and it was a sweet kiss until someone cleared their throat and Ally squealed "see gross" at them. Thet turned to see who cleared their throat and it was definitley Alice. They could yell just by the frown planted on her face. Polly had the biggest grin on her face and was clearly amused. Both their faces turned red and they stood up.  
  
"So Betty, Jughead, do you guys want to come down to the beach with the twins and I?" Polly smiled and Betty's face once again lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. She turned to Jughead.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
He smiled. "I'd do anything with you."  
  
Alice scoffed and turned and walked towards the kitchen. Alice Cooper sure was a love Grinch, Jughead was sure of that. Betty frowned and Jughead squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry about her. This week is about forgetting all the stress we have back at home let's enjoy ourselves. Don't let your mother get in the way of a good time." Betty smiled at him and nodded. They went upstairs to their room and quickly got changed into their bathing suits and headed down to the beach.  
  
Betty laid down two towels next to Polly's and the two women laid down in the sun. Betty watched as Jughead played with the twins in the water. She giggled when Jughead fell into the water when he was running from the twins. He grinned at Betty when he resurfaced and he made a fave that silently said "Come on in, Betts." Betty shook her head and he began walking to her. When he reached her he leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but instead he quickly grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jughead! Jughead out me down! You're soaked! Juggie!" When they reached the water, Jughead got about waist deep before he stopped. "Jughead, I swear to god, don't you fucking dare!" Jughead tossed her into the water effortlessly and Polly broke out into hysterical laughter. Betty resurfaced and gasped. "You asshole!" She yelled. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him down to the water on top of her. When they resurfaced, Jughead sunk down and Betty straddled him.  
  
"How are you so fucking hot?" Jughead said against her neck.  
  
Jughead slipped his hand under the bra part of her bikini, which was luckily underwater so nobody could see. "I think you have the wrong person." She breathed.  
  
Jughead looked her dead in the eyes. "Betty Cooper, you are the hottest woman I have ever seen." He gently cupped her breasts and she bit back a moan.  
  
"J-jug. We can't do this. Not now. I promose we can one night."  
  
Jughead pouted and she kissed him. One of his hands left her breasts and he wrapped it around her back, pulling it closer, while the other continued caressing her breast. "You know, after 6 months of dating, I've realized you're a boob man." She breathed against his lips.  
  
"Who wouldn't be with these things? They're fucking incredible." Betty then kissed him with so much force that Jughead fell backwards and they both went under. They resurfaced, both gasping for air.  
  
"Jug, we're going to fucking drown if we keep it up!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to drown with anyone else." Jughead smiled.  
  
"Oh my god, you are so cheesy."  
  
"You like it." He nibbled her lip.  
  
"No, I don't like it. I love it."  
  
Jughead chuckled when she quietly moaned when he slid his hand back under her bra and cupped her breast.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Let's go! Mom wants us to go out for dinner!" Polly yelled to them.   
  
Jughead groaned. "I don't like being interrupted."  
  
"I know, sexy, but we have to go and get ready." She caressed her thumb against his cheek and he sighed, obviously still disappointed. "If we get out right now, I'll let you take a shower with me and we can do. Whatever you want to me in the shower." She whispered into his ear and flicked her tounge against his earlobe. Jughead groaned.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Betty giggled and he practically dragged her inside to their room after they dried off. Jughead tried pulling her onto the shower right away but she stopped him.  
  
"Wait, we have to get clothes." Betty giggled.  
  
"We can do that after! Let's go."  
  
"God somebody's horny." Betty laughed.  
  
"I'm always horny around you!" Jughead whined.  
  
Jughead opened the bathroom door that was connected to their bedroom and the second they got through, Jughead closed the door and pushed Betty's back against the wall and started kissing her aggressively. Betty immediatley started grabbing his shirt and they tossed each other's shirts away. Betty started fumbling with his belt while Jughead fumbled around with her bra to get it unhooked. When he finally got it, he waisted no time in dropping it off her shoulders and down her arms freeing her breasts. He immideatley cupped them and Betty moaned. She finally for his belt unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. She shoved them down along with his boxers, freeing his length. She stared at it for a moment, barely able to concentrate as Jughead moved his mouth down her neck to her breasts. Betty would probably never get over the fact that a man so sexy, was all hers.  
  
Jughead stripped betty from the rest of her clothing and ran his hand through her hair, pulling the elastic from her hair, releasing the ponytail. Jughead stumbled backwards and led her into the shower. Betty reached behind her and turned on the water, without looking back. The water was freezing cold on them, but they were so in the moment they didn't even notice. Jughead stopped for a second when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He saw a luxury bathtub and he made a mental note to make that useful during their vacation. Jughead closed closed the glass door and pushed her against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him so his length was right at her core. She rubbed herself against him to get any sort of friction and he groaned in response.  
  
"Thank the fucking Lord you're on the pill because we didn't even bring any condoms." Jughead groaned. He looked at her for permission and she nodded, and he slowly slid his length inside her. Betty's head fell back. One thing she loved the most about this man was that no matter how many times they've had sex, no matter how heated the moment is, no matter how much she indicates she wants him inside her, he always makes sure she's okay with it. He stayed still for a moment and Betty tried catching her breath. He slowly started to move when her face relaxed and she moaned. "God, you're so fucking tight." He groaned. Their mouths met again and Jughead pulled all the way out, and slammed back into her, causing Betty to moan loudly. Jughead's hands cupped her breasts and she couldn't concentrate on anything, all she could do was feel the pleasure.  
  
"H-holy shit Jug. If you keep that up, I'm not going to last long." She moaned.  
  
"Fuck." He grunted and pulled out and slammed back into her, harder this time. He was moving at a fast pace and Betty knew she really want going to last long.  
  
"Jughead, I"m-" she moaned loudly when he slammed back into her.  
  
"That's it, baby. Come for me." Jughead could feel her start to clench on him and he moved his mouth to her nipple and sucked on it, realeasing it with a pop. Betty lost it and she let out a sob of his name at her release. Jughead soon followed with his own orgasm, spilling into her. They stood there for awhile, catching their breathe. "That was fucking amazing." Jughead breathed. He slowly pulled out when they were both steady and they quickly washed each other up and went into the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Betty out on a blue dress that went to about mid-thigh and Jughead was ready to pull down her panties and fuck her right then and there, all over again. Jughead out on a suite and tie and he caught Betty eye fucking him.  
  
"What? You just saw me naked. Can you not get enough?" He teased.  
  
"I will never get enough of you." She sighed.  
  
They headed downstairs to meet the rest of the family and they headed out to a really fancy restraint that looked way too expensive. They all got seated at a table and browsed the menus. The waiter came over and they all ordered water. When the waiter returned, it was time to order food.  
  
"I'll take a cheeseburger with fries." Jughead ordered when it was his turn.  
  
"I'll have the same thing please." Betty smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, Hon? You seem to have gained weight. I think a salad would be a better choice for you." Alice remarked. Jughead's mouth fell open and he looked at Betty, who looked like she wanted to cry.  
  
"Uh, I just get a salad." She told the waiter. He nodded and walked away.  
  
Alice smiled and took a sip of her water. It was pretty quiet until their food came. The waiter put everyone's food in front of them. Betty was ahout to take a hit of her salad when Jughead took it away from her.   
  
"Jughead, what the hell?" Jughead pushed his plate in between them and cut his burger in half. He smiled at her and took a fry into his mouth. He winked at Alice, who looked furious at the action. He wrapped his arm around her back and squeezed her arm. She smiled at him and he kissed her.  
  
"Oh my god, you two are couple goals! I ship you two so hard!" Polly breathed. She was totally fangirling and it made Betty and Jughead smile. Hal even smiled at them and nodded his approval to Jughead. Alice Cooper on the other hand, looked like she was about to commit a murder.  
  
  
Betty and Jughead were curled up in bed when Betty sighed against his chest.  
  
"Betts, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just what you did for me at dinner." He looked down at her and could see the years streaming doen her face.  
  
"Hey." He whisphered. He pulled her up so they were face to face. "You are not fat. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. You mean the world to me, Betty Cooper, and it hurts me to see you upset." She nodded and tucked her face against his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry you had too share your food." She sighed.  
  
"I would never share it with anyone else." He played with her hair and they stayed silent for awhile.  
  
"Jug?"  
  
"Betty?"  
  
"Are you sure I'm not fat? Or are you just saying that?"  
  
He pulled her face to his and kissed her, slowly and passionately. It wasn't a heated kiss, just a kiss to show how passionate they were for each other. He pulled away after a few minutes.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I love you, Juggie."  
  
"I love you too, Betts." They ended up falling asleep to the sound of each other's breathing, wrapped around each other, both happy and content.  
  
  
Betty and Jughead have been at the Cooper's beach house for 3 days, and it was Christmas eve. The two were in the kitchen, Betty was decorating cookies while Polly was playing with the twins. Betty was decorating a plate of cookies and Jughead came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so they were on her hands. He nuzzled his face in her neck and she could geel his smile against her skin. He gave her neck a small kiss and she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"You want to help?"  
  
"Do I ever." Jughead placed his hands over Betty's, holding the frosting and followed her movements over the cookies. Jughead angled his head so he could kiss her cheek and she turned hers so they were kissing on the mouth.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
""I love you too." He replied with a kiss.  
  
  
It was Christmas morning, and Jughead and Betty woke up to the sound of little footsteps running towards their room. The Door opened and Polly was standing there with the twins running at them. Thomas and Ally jumped onto the bed and they each attacked them.  
  
"Auntie Betty! Uncle Jug! Wake up! It's Christmas!" _uncle Jug_. Jughead decided he really liked that. Jughead turned and saw that Betty was also smirking at him about the label. Thomas Jumped on Jughead's stomach and Jughead let out a groan at the impact.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm up." He grumbled.  
  
Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree and passed out the presents.  
  
Thomas and Ally started opening the present from Betty and Jughead and the excitement they had warmed Jughead's heart.  
  
"Wow! It's a bear!" They squealed. Betty giggled and Jughead chuckled. They had gotten them a giant teddy bear to share and they and hoped they would like it.  
  
Betty and Jughead were cuddled up against each other on the floor and they Jughead was rubbing her shoulder. It was finally Betty's turn to open her presents and Jughead glared at Alice when she opened the gift from her. Alice had gotten her a weight loss program and Betty's face fell. Jughead would never hit a woman, but there wasn't much holding him back from slapping some sense into Alice Cooper.  
  
Polly got Betty a necklace witha heart locket and it had a picture of her and Jughead in the water, giggling and looking as happy as ever. Betty smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Poll." She whispered. Polly nodded and smiled.  
  
Betty opened Jughead's gift to her and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Oh my god, Jug! This is stunning." She whispered. It was a necklace with a crown, just like the beanie he always wore, and a bracelet that said "I love" and then half a heart that went straight down the middle, ending the phrase with "y" and half an "o". Jughead took something out of his pocket and she saw that it was a bracelet that had the same phrase, but the other part of the heart that ended with the rest of the "o" and a "u", forming the phrase "I love you" when put together.  
  
"This is amazing Jug. I love it." She smiled at him and even more tears came down and he hugged her close, swiping her tears away woth his thumb.  
  
Jughead opened his gift from Polly, which was a book called "How to Please a Woman in Bed" and Jughead burst into laughter and said his thanks to Polly.  
  
He opened his gift from Betty and smiled.  
  
"Aww, Betts. This is amazing!" Betty had gotten him a journal for writing, and a framed photo of them in the Snow back at home. The photo was of then Ice skating on the lake behind their house they had in the woods. They were about to kiss. Jughead had the biggest, goofy smile on his face as Betty was leaning in in the photo, and their arms were wrapped around each other. Betty's left leg was up in the air and she looked so happy. Seeing that photo made Jughead's whole body warm.  
  
Jughead had the biggest smile on his face while he was looking at the photo, much like the one in the photo. He remembered Kevin taking that photo because he said they looked like the cutest couple ever, and Jughead had to admit, it was fucking adorable.  
  
"Thank you Betty. This is wonderful." They hugged and everything else in the world seemed to fade away. That's the moment Jughead knew, he wanted this woman forever and she made him the happiest man alive.  
  
  
1 year later  
  
  
Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree once again and it was Betty's turn to open her Christmas present. When she opened it, she burst into tears. Jughead took it from her and got on one knee.  
  
"Betty Cooper, I have loved you for 2 and a half years. You make me happier than I will ever be with anyone else. Betty Cooper, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Betty sobbed and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Oh my god yes!" She cried. Jughead stood up and kissed her. He could feel the hot tears start to stream down his face.  
  
"Woah woah woah, you didn't even ask permission from us! Her parents!" Alice barked.  
  
"Actually, I asked Hal." Jughead smirked. Hal raised his glass and smiled.  
  
  
Jughead thought about the night he had asked Hal for permission to marry Betty. They were visiting Betty's family about 3 months ago. Jughead and Hal were the only ones around, since the girls went out for a girl's night. Hal and Jughead were sitting on the couch when Jughead asked.  
  
"Mr.Cooper, can I have your permission to marry your daughter?"  
  
"Jughead please, call me Hal. And about the marriage, you make my daughter happy. Nom of her previous boyfriend's have made her as happy as you have. I would be honored to have you marry my daughter. But I swear if you hurt her, I know people."  
  
"Yes sir, understood sir." Jughead saluted. "I promise I will take care of your daughter."  
  
Jughead knew he wanted to marry Betty on Christmas day. When he saw the photo of them skating, he knew that he would never be happier with anybody else.  
  
  
Betty suddenly tackled him in a hug and he laughed. Betty was kissing him all over his face and they ended up hugging for a long time. It was at that moment that Jughead knew, he was going to be the happiest man alive for the rest of his life.  
  
It was a very, merry Christmas.  
  
  
Happy holidays everyone :)


End file.
